Toretto's Anatomy
by ceaselessdreamer
Summary: Mechanics are the "doctors" of cars. Imagine if our favorite team were surgeons at Los Angeles Memorial Hospital. The storyline is based on Grey's Anatomy but with the Fast and Furious cast instead and with a different twist. An AU about how Dom and Letty meet and beyond. Disclaimer: I do not own niether Fast and Furious nor Grey's Anatomy. Rated M for language and mature content.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! After seeing the trailer for F8, I couldn't help but write a story about our favorite couple. I'm so upset about how Dom turns against his team, especially Letty, but I know it has to be for a good cause. I just hope everything turns out okay. What do you guys think about it?**

 **Anyways, I haven't been able to get this out of my head, so I decided to finally write it. I'm not a great writer so if you have any tips for me, that would be very much appreciated! I hope you enjoy this first chapter. Sorry that t's a little short but I will definitely try to make the rest longer!**

* * *

 **Dom's POV**

I woke up to my alarm beeping loudly, my head pounding and my body aching. I turn off the alarm and roll over, trying to remember the events from last night. My last night of freedom before I get stuck in a hospital with 48 hour shifts for the rest of my life. ' _Damn, I haven't gotten this drunk since before med school.'_ I thought to myself.

I get up and look around my room to see if there is anything that can refresh my memory of last night. As I look down, I see a pair of black, laced panties on the floor. I smirk to myself, but I still can't remember who or what happened. ' _She must have been good if my body is this sore_.' I go to the bathroom to shower before I head downstairs for breakfast.

"Morning Dom."

"Hey Mi, watcha cookin'?"

"Ham, bacon and cheese omelette with some toast. Want me to make you something?"

I look at my watch noticing that it's 8:44 am. "Shit I'm late, I gotta go." I grab two slices of toast from the toaster and run out the door. I get to my car, a 1970 Charger, and speed off. I weave through traffic, while eating my breakfast and I make it there by 8:55. I run inside with only a couple minutes to spare. I find the locker room and change into my scrubs as quickly as possible before I meet everone in the hallway. I glance at a clock. 9:02.

"Glad you can join us sir. What's your name?" The resident asked me.

"Uh, my name is Dominic Toretto." Whispers and gasps could be heard as I said my name. The man raised his eyebrows at me, then continued to speek.

"Consider this your first and final warning Dr. Toretto. As for everyone else, thank you for being on time but we do not tolerate tardiness. This is a teaching hospital and we have no time to waste. If you can't seem to make it on time, then I suggest you find another hospital to work for. Absolutely no exceptions. Understand?"

"Yes, sir." Everyone mumbled.

"Good. In that case, my name is Doctor Leon Strong and I will be assigning you to your residents this evening. So when your name is called, please step forward so I can give you your pagers." As he started calling off names, a man sneaks in late and stands next to me.

"Hey man, what did I miss?"

"Me getting introuble for being late and now he's assigning us to our residents."

"Glad it wasn't me that got yelled at." We both laugh and then he introduced himself. "I'm Brian O'Conner."

I shake his hand and reply, "I'm Dom Toretto."

Brian's eyes widen as he realizes who I am. "You're Anthony Toretto's son? Holy shit he's like a surgical legend."

"Yeah, yeah I know."

"Baker, Lee, O'Conner, and Toretto." Dr. Strong called out. Brian and I smirk at eachother, and then head over to collect our pagers. "Okay so your assigned resident will be Dr. Gisele Yashar. You can find her in the north wing of the hospital."

As we hurry to the north wing, the other guy in our group looks up at me.

"Hey man, I'm Jesse Baker. I'm a huge fan of your father's work."

"You and everybody else."

"I bet it can be pretty annoying when everyone keeps telling you that, but come on. Your father has won the Harper Avery twice. Not many people can say that." The only girl in our group said.

"It just adds to the pressure."

"I'm Suki by the way." The girl said extending her hand. "Suki Lee."

"As you know, I'm Dom and this is Brian."

"Nice to meet you guys." Jesse said.

As they continue to talk, I zone out and look around the hospital. We begin to enter the north wing and I spot a group of doctors in dark blue scrubs.

"Those are the attendings." Brian says as we walk by. I look back and look at one of the female attendings. She looks familiar, with tan skin and dark hair, obviously hispanic. But I can't seem to figure out where I know her from. ' _She's gorgeous. How could I forget a woman as beautiful as her?'_ As we walk past them and into the reception area of the north wing, a tall woman walks toward us.

"Are you guys looking for Dr. Gisele Yashar?" She asks with a heavy accent. We all nod in response. "That's me, come along."

We follow her as she takes us away from the reception area. ' _This is gonna be a long 48 hours.'_

 **Letty's POV**

As I'm talking to my colleagues, I get interupted as one of them say, "Hey guys. Look at the new interns."

We all chuckle as they quietly walk past us. I glance over at them and immediately spot the bald one. ' _Oh shit. Please don't tell me that's him_.' And sure enough, as I catch the side of his face, I knew it was the guy from last night.

 _'Oh, fuck me.'_

* * *

 **Let me know what you think! xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**I've been trying to figure out everyone's age by researching some information about medical** **school and becoming a surgeon, so I will add that at the end of this chapter for you those that are interested. I hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you to everyone who left a review. You have no idea how much it means to me or how much it motivates me to keep writing! xoxo**

* * *

Hour 5

 **Dom's POV**

By 2:00, we were given a tour of the entire hospital and have gone over some of the most important rules and regulations. Our resident let us go to the cafeteria for a lunch break, as long as we get back to her by 3:00.

"So, what do you guys think about our resident Dr. Yashar?" Asks Jesse.

"I like her. She's smart, respectful and seems super helpful and understanding." Suki responds.

"Not to mention she's hot." We all laugh at Brian, knowing he's right. Dr. Gisele Yashar is tall, tan and naturally beautiful. Her heavy accent makes her voice so alluring, that you feel like you are being hypnotized. She could be a model, but with her brain and determination, she clearly decided to take the opposite route.

"But seriously, I'm glad we got one of the good ones."

"Yeah, yeah. At least ya'll don't have Dr. Johnny Tran. He's like a nazi." Says Sean. Sean is an intern just like us, but unfortunately he got stuck with one of the worst residents in the hospital.

"It can't be that bad." Suki says.

"Oh it's bad. He already hates me and almost everybody else in this building. But you should see him kiss ass to the attendings. Especially Dr. Ortiz, it's so funny." We all laugh once again as we continue eating our lunch.

"Dr. Ortiz sure is beautiful, yet kinda intimidating." Says Jesse.

"I heard that she's the best neurosurgeon in the whole state of California." Brian adds.

"She graduated high school when she was sixteen, received her bachelor's degree in three years and finished med school, top of her class at Stanford. That chick is the definition of badass. I hope to become half the surgeon she is." Suki admires.

As everyone starts to finish up their lunch, I couldn't stop thinking about that Dr. Ortiz they were all talking about. _'A woman with brains and beauty? Next thing I know, she'll be into cars. Where do I know her from?'_

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard someone clear their throat behind me. As I look back, I notice that it's my father. The one and only, Anthony Toretto.

"Hello Dominic. Dominic's friends." He greets with a smile.

"Hey dad."

"Hello Sir. It is such as honor to meet you." Jesse says nervously as he stood up to shake my dad's hand. "I've been following your work and can I just say how awesome you are?"

My dad chuckles as he thanks Jesse. Everyone else stands up to introduce themselves before he asks, "Dominic, can I have a word with you alone please?"

"Yes sir." I get up and follow him to the side of the cafeteria.

"How's your first day going?"

"Good. I like the people, I like the place, Dr. Yashar is great."

"I made sure that you got assigned to the best resident we have."

I sigh before I say, "Dad I appreciate that, I really do, but can we stop with the special treatment? Everyone already knows I'm your son and I feel a lot of pressure from that. I just want to be treated just like every other intern and not as the son of the great Anthony Toretto."

"I'm sorry, Dom. I'll do my best, but I just want the best for you."

"I appreciate that. You got me into an amazing residency program and have done more than enough for me. But from now on, no more special treatment. Okay?"

"Of course son. Enjoy the rest of your day, let me know if you need anything. You know where to find me."

"Thanks dad." I smile at him as he pats me on the shoulder and walks away. I walk back to my friends and finish up my lunch.

"What happened?" Brian asks me.

"Nothing. He just wanted to know about my day so far."

"How's having Anthony Toretto as a father?"

"Don't get me wrong, I love my father. He's my hero and I've always looked up to him. But it sucks when everyone expects you to be just as good or even better than him."

"Just don't let it get to you."

"I'll try, Jesse."

Our conversation was interrupted when Brian said, "Hey guys, let's start heading back so we're not late." I look at the time and read 2:50.

As we start walking back, someone grabs my arm and pulls me into one of the supply closets.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" I can't recognize the raspy voice but when I look up, I'm surprised to see Dr. Leticia Ortiz.

"What do you mean? I'm an intern here." I respond confused.

"So you're not a creepy stalker who found out where I work and pretended to be a doctor just to stalk me?"

"No? Where do I even know you from?" Once I said that, her head shot up in realization.

"Wait, so you don't remember?" She asks. I nod my head no and continue to stare at her in confusion. "Shit, well then forget I said anything."

She opens the door and starts to walk out before I grab her arm and pull her back into the room.

"You're not leaving until you tell me how we know each other." I say, crossing my arms and keeping the door closed with my foot.

She looks up at me and smirks. "Well I'm technically your boss so you better open this door and let me out Dr. ... Uh wait, what's your name?"

"Dominic, Dr. Dominic Toretto." I said with a smirk.

"Oh crap, you're Tony's son? Of course you are. What did I get myself into?" She puts her hand over her face in disbelief.

"I don't know because you won't tell me."

"Fine. We screwed last night and we were never supposed to see each other again, but now we work together."

"Wait. So you're the girl from last- and we've-"

"Yes and yes."

"Wow. This day cannot get any weirder."

"Well it was a one time thing so don't worry about it. I don't sleep with interns let alone my colleagues. Just forget about it."

"Forget about it? I don't remember anything from last night and I can tell you that it was the best sex I've ever had."

"And that's all it was. Sex. Now Let's just forget it happened and continue to go on with our lives, without each other in it. Got it?" She looks up at me and I stare at her smirking. "Stop looking at me like that."

"Like what?" I smile.

"Like you've seen me naked. This is highly inappropriate."

"Even though I did see you naked, I still can't remember. How about I take you out to dinner and-"

"No. This is were we go our separate ways and never speak to each other again unless it's related to work. Understand?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Good bye, Dr. Toretto." She said before she storms out of the storage room.

I wait a few minutes before I leave the room and find my resident.

"Toretto, where have you been?" Asks Dr. Yashar.

"Um, sorry I had to use the restroom."

"Well, I told O'Conner to take a patient for a CT, Lee is in Labs and Baker is doing patient work ups."

"So where does that leave me?"

Dr. Yashar smirks and says, "You get to do rectal exams."

I look at her in disbelief before she walks away. _'Great. I get to examine buttholes my first day of work.'_

 **Letty's POV**

As I walk out of the supply closet, I repeat what just happened in my head. ' _I_ _slept with an intern who's also my boss's son. How stupid can I-"_

"I'm so sorry, sir." I say as I realize who I just bumped into.

"It's alright Leticia." Tony smiles. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes, everything is fine." ' _I can't even look him in the eyes. What's wrong with me?'_

"That's very good to hear. Have you seen the new interns running around today?"

"Yes, Sir. Quite a few of them actually."

"By any chance have you met my son Dominic? He's the big, bald one." ' _If only he knew just how big his son really is. Shut up Letty, focus'._

My heart starts to beat loudly as I nervously say, "I believe I saw him pass by earlier." I lie.

"I'll have to introduce you to him then."

"Well, I should get going. I have a surgery at 3:15 and I don't want to be late. See you later, Chief." I quickly get myself out of there before he sees how red my face is getting.

 _'This can not be happening to me'._

* * *

 **So, what do you think?**

 **-Ages-**

 **Dom: 34**

 **Letty: 32**

 **Tony: 62**

 **Mia: 25**

 **Brian: 28**

 **Jesse: 27**

 **Leon: 33**

 **Gisele: 32**

 **Suki: 26**

 **Sean: 28**

 **If you have any questions or comments, feel free to ask and I will answer them in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my lovely readers! I tried to get this chapter up before the new year but I've been pretty busy these past few weeks. I'm so sorry for the long wait. Hopefully I get more free time to write.**

 **Just letting you know that for this chapter (and future ones) I will be using medical scenarios from Grey's Anatomy because I have no knowledge of the medical field. So if it seems familiar, you've probably seen it on the TV show. Also, I'm sorry if it seems like the story is going a little slow but I'm just trying to set the storyline and the characters. It's still the first day of their internship but once it's over, I hope to move along a little quicker. I hope you all enjoyed the holidays and have an amazing new year! Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Hour 7

 **Dom's POV**

After two agonizing hours of rectal exams, I am finally finished. I head on over to the north wing of the hospital in search of Dr. Yashar until I run into a familiar face.

"Nice uniform Dr. Toretto."

"You too. You look just like a Toretto." I say as I give my sister Mia a hug.

"I was going for that look." She jokes.

"What are you doing here?"

"A few months ago I asked dad if it would be okay if I volunteered here in my free time for the summer. I thought it'd give me the chance to get to know the place and some of the people before I finish med school and start interning here."

"That's a great idea, Mi. When did you start?"

"Well today is my first day too. Coincidence huh?"

"I bet you that dad did it on purpose."

"I think you're right." We both laugh.

"Why didn't you ask me for a ride?"

"Well you seemed to be running a little late this morning." She smirks at me.

"Yeah sorry about that. I kinda had a late night last night."

"It's okay. I had a couple of errands to run anyways. But I will be needing rides every once in a while."

"Sounds good to me." Right then, I hear my name being called.

"Hey Dom, I need your-" I turn around to see Brian staring at Mia.

"What do you need?" I say as Mia giggles.

"Um... yeah I just need you for a something but just find me when you're free."

"I'm free right now actually. Mia I'll see you a-"

"Hi I'm Mia, Dom's sister." She extends her arm and Brian shakes it.

"I'm Brian, Dom's friend. Well actually we met today but I'd like to consider us as friends since he was the first person I met today and we ended up being in the same group which is pretty cool."

"Brian, relax." I say. ' _Why is he acting so weird?'_

"Sorry." He says nervously.

"Well, Brian-Dom's-friend, it was nice to meet you. I'll be seeing you around. See ya Dommy." As she walks away, I have to snap Brian out of his trance.

"Hello, earth to Brian." I say, waiving my hand in front of his face.

"Please don't take this the wrong way, but your sister is the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

"She's off limits buddy. No one touches my little sister."

"That's too bad. I'm a good guy." I just shake my head no. "Anyways, I need your help, Dommy."

"If you wanna be friends, never call me that again." Brian laughs, but nods understandingly. "What do you need?"

"Dr. Yashar assigned me to take this patient up for a CT. Her name is Katie Bryce, she's 15 and has been having irregular seizures for the past week. Her labs came out clear and there's nothing in the results that explain her seizures." Brian explains as he reads me Katie's chart.

"You should consult with the attending in charge."

"That would be Dr. Ortiz. Let's go."

"You go. I'll go find something else to do." I say, trying to dodge another encounter with the woman from last night.

"Nah Dom, you have to come with me. She probably won't listen to me because I'm an intern."

"I'm an intern too."

"But you're the chief's son. Everyone's going to listen to you."

"Brian, that's not true."

"Why are you acting so weird? Come on, we have no time to waste." Brian starts walking away and I end up following him so he doesn't suspect anything.

Once we find Dr. Ortiz, Brian calls out her name.

"Dr. Ortiz! We need you."

She looks up at me and gives me a face before focusing her attention back to Brian.

"And you are?"

"Dr. O'Conner, and this is Dr. Toretto." We awkwardly lock eyes for a moment before looking away.

"I don't have time for whatever little problem you interns have. Go consult with your assigned resident."

"But this is impo-"

"I have a patient to check up on, Dr. O'Conner."

She starts to walk away while Brian gives me the 'say something' face.

"Dr. Ortiz wait." She pauses and looks over her shoulder. "This is about your patient, Katie Bryce."

"Oh yeah, seizure girl. Are those her lab reports?" She asks nodding to the folder in Brian's hands..

"Yes ma'am." Brian hands her the folder as she quickly scams the results.

"They came back clean."

"That makes no sense. There has to be something."

"There isn't. I looked them over myself and so did Dom."

She stands there, thinking for a while. Eventually, she says, "Alright, follow me gentlemen."

Brian and I look at each other, both confused, but we start walking anyways.

"Excuse me nurse. Can you please page all interns and available residents to conference room 208? Thank you." Dr. Ortiz starts to walk towards the elevator. "We need all the help we can get. Let's see if we can figure out what's wrong with Katie. I'm holding a quick meeting to discuss her case and then I'll let everyone go. Whoever comes to me and can tell me what's wrong with her will get the chance to assist me in surgery."

The elevator doors open and we walk towards the conference room.

"Even an intern?" Brian asks.

"Yes, even an intern. I'm a strong believer in rewarding people for their hard work."

"I have to have this surgery."

"Well Dr. O'Conner, you better go ahead and get started. You already have an advantage because you've been her doctor since she got here. You know everything about her." She says before walking into the conference room.

"Hey Dom, you wanna work together? I've been the intern on Katie since the beginning and if we join forces, we'll have a 50-50 chance of scrubbing in."

"I'll work with you, but you can have the surgery. Ortiz and I started on the wrong foot and I don't really want to be near her for the rest of my shift. It's too awkward."

"What happened between you two?"

"If we find the answer, the surgery is yours. Do you wanna work together or not?"

"Deal. Let's go."

* * *

 **I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible! Please let me know what you think, your reviews motivate me whether they're good or bad (even though I haven't gotten any bad reviews). Not that I mind, but I appreciate anything that helps me become a great writer** **. Don't be afraid! xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Since you're all so amazing and patient with me, I decided to give you guys a longer chapter. Hope you all enjoy!**

 **Again, most of the medical dialogue is from Grey's Anatomy. I do not own Fast and Furious nor Grey's Anatomy. If I did, there would definitely be a lot more Dotty scenes lol.**

* * *

Hour 38

 ** _Dom's POV_**

In between what Dr. Yashar assigned us to do, Brian and I would get together to research and discuss what's wrong with Katie until she pages us to do another task. It's been several hours and we've been given several jobs to do. Now that we finished our last task, Brian and I are looking through some books and Katie's lab results.

"So, she doesn't have anoxia, chronic renal failure, or acidosis. It's not a tumor because her CT's clean." I say.

"What about an infection?"

"There's no white count and she has no CT lesions, no fevers, and nothing in her spinal tap."

"Maybe it's an aneurysm." Brian pauses for a split second. "So what's up with you and Dr. Ortiz?"

"No headaches and no blood on the CT either." I respond, trying to ignore his question.

"Okay so there's no drug use, no pregnancy, no trauma. Are you really not gonna tell me?"

"We're out of answers. What if no one comes up with anything?"

"You mean what if she dies?"

"Yeah."

"This is gonna sound bad, but I really wanted that surgery."

"What can it be though?"

There's a long pause before Brian says, "Okay. Now you got me super curious. What aren't you telling me?"

I sigh. "You can't say anything or mention this to anyone, got it?"

"Yeah."

"We had sex. Last night."

"No fucking way. You're lying."

"I went to the bar with a few of my buddies and got black out drunk. When I woke up this morning, my bed was empty so I assumed the girl left before I woke up. Earlier today she pulled me into one of the supply closets and told me everything." I whispered.

"Dude, is that why you don't want the surgery?"

"Well, whenever I see her we make this awkward eye contact and it's just too weird. I'd rather give you the surgery because you're her doctor."

"Congrats man, she's hot." Brian pats me on the back. "Was she crazy in bed? She looks like she likes it-"

"Brian, just stop talking."

"Okay, sorry."

I sigh. "This sucks."

"I know, Katie's never gonna turn into a real person. Her whole life will consist of beauty pageants and nothing else. You wanna know what her talent is?"

"They have talent?"

Brian chuckles before he continues, "Rhythmic gymnastics."

"Oh come on, what the fuck." By this time we couldn't stop laughing.

"I've never even heard of rhythmic gymnastics. It's probably something with a ball and a... what?" Brian looks at me as I finally realize what could be wrong with Katie. "Dom what?"

"Get up, come on!" We get up and he follows me as I run to find Dr. Ortiz. The whole time I explain to him what could be wrong with Katie.

We turn the corner as Brian says, "The only thing that she would possibly need is an angiogram." We pass by the elevators and I spot Dr. Ortiz inside as the doors start to close.

"Dr. Ortiz! Hold on one moment."

"Yes, Dr. Toretto?" She says as she stops the doors from closing.

"Katie competes in pageants."

"Yes, I'm aware of that."

"She has no headaches, no neck pain, her CT is clean." Brian explains as the doors start to close again.

I quickly put my hand out to stop them and say, "There's no proof of an aneurysm-"

"Right."

"But what if she has an aneurysm anyway?"

"There are no indicators."

"Yeah but she told me that she twisted her ankle during practice." Brian says.

"I appreciate both of you trying but-"

"Dr. Ortiz, she fell. When she twisted her ankle, she fell. It was no big deal, she got up and iced her ankle like nothing happened. It was a minor fall that her doctor didn't even mention it when I was taking her history."

"Dr. O'Conner, you do realize that the chances of a minor fall bursting an aneurysm is one in a million. Good try but keep looking." She says before the doors close.

"Well, I guess we were wrong." Brian says as he starts to walk away.

 _DING_

The elevator opens and Dr. Ortiz starts to walk right past us. "Let's go."

"Where?"

"To find out if Katie's one in a million."

We follow her to prep Katie for some tests. Once we finish, we take a look at the results.

"There it is." She says as she points to the screen in front of us. "It's small but it's there. It's a subarachnoid hemorrhage. She's bleeding into her brain."

Brian and I look at each other, surprised. ' _I can't believe I figured it out.'_

* * *

"She could've gone her whole life without it ever being a problem. A light tap in the right spot and it-"

"Explodes."

"Exactly, Dr. Toretto. Now I can fix it. Good work boys. I'd love to stay and chitchat but I've got to inform Katie's parents that she's having surgery."

"Wait, Dr. Ortiz." Brian stops her.

"Yes?"

"Um, you said you'd pick someone to assist you in surgery if we helped."

"Oh, yes. That's right. I'm sorry I can't have you both, it's going to be a full house. Toretto, I'll see you in the OR." Brian looks at me, but I freeze as Dr. Ortiz walks away. He then gives me a look of disbelief and shakes his head before he turns around and leaves.

"Brian, wait." He ignores me and keeps walking. "Come on man."

"Nah Dom, screw you. That was fucked up what you did. You said I could have the surgery and now what? You changed your mind? If you wanna be a shark, then be a shark."

"I'm not-"

"Yes you are. I don't get picked for surgeries because I slept with my boss, and I didn't get into med school because I have a famous father. Some of us actually have to work hard to get where we are."

I look at him shocked at what he just said. I turn around and leave before I could do something that I would later regret.

* * *

I find Dr. Ortiz in the OR, shaving Katie's head.

"Hey." She smiles as she quickly glances up at me. ' _She has such a beautiful smile.'_

"Hey."

"I told her I'd make her look like a bad ass. Apparently being a bald beauty queen is the worst thing that could happen in the history of the world." We both laugh.

There was a long pause before I speak up. "Did you pick me for the surgery because we slept together?"

"Yes." I give her a questioning look and she smirks at me. "I'm just fucking with you."

"Oh, well I'm not going to scrub in. You should ask Brian instead, he really wants it."

She sighs, turns off the razor and puts it down. "I understand that Dr. O'Conner is Katie's doctor, but which one of you guys figured it out? I can tell it was you when the tests confirmed the hemorrhage. You had this prideful look on your face. It's your first day and with very little training, you helped save her life. So you deserve to be in that OR more than anybody else. You earned it." She leans in and whispers, "Don't let the fact that we had sex get in the way of you taking your shot." She smiles at me once more before she leaves the room to scrub in.

I soon follow her and start to scrub my hands clean.

"Alright everyone. It's a beautiful night to save lives." She looks over at me and we lock eyes as she ties her race car scrub cap onto her head. She smiles and says, "Let's have some fun."

I smile back as I watch her begin the surgery. I look up to see Brian watching from the observation room.

"Dr. Toretto. Come take a look."

I walk over to Dr. Ortiz and look into the microscope. I watch her as she successfully and gracefully repairs Katie's brain. I'm in awe at what I'm seeing. I'm only an intern and here I am, in an OR, on my first day, watching surgery being done right in front of me instead of through a TV screen.

* * *

After the surgery, I'm sitting outside of the OR when Brian walks past me. He stops and looks back to me.

"That was a good surgery."

"Yeah, it was."

He sighs and sits on the chair next to me. "We don't have to do that thing where I say something and then you say something, and then somebody cries, and there's a moment-"

"Brian, we're good." I laugh.

"Good." He looks over at me and smirks. "You should get some sleep. You look like shit."

"I look better than you."

"That's not possible. With these blue eyes, I'm the best looking person in this hospital." He stands up and starts to walk away. "Bye, Dom."

I smile and shake my head.

Dr. Ortiz walks out of the OR soon after and starts to fill out some paper work.

"That was amazing." I say.

She looks at me and smiles.

"You practice on cadavers, you observe, and you think you know how you're going to feel like standing over that table, but... that was such a high. I don't know why anybody takes drugs."

"Yeah." We stare at each other for a while. "I should go talk to Katie's parents."

"You should."

"I'll see you around, Dom." She smiles once more before she leaves.

I smile back and then she's gone.

"See you around, Letty."

* * *

Hour 48

It's finally the end of my 48 hour shift and I'm relieved to go home.

"Dominic."

I turn around and see my dad walking towards me in regular clothes. "Hey, dad. My shift is over so I'm just heading home."

"I'm also done. I heard about you and that Katie Bryce case. I'm proud of you, son. You did it all on your own."

"Thanks, dad." I smile at him.

"So you finally met Dr. Ortiz, huh?" He asks as we start heading towards our cars.

"Yeah, I did."

"Quite the character that one, isn't she?"

"She sure is."

"Well I'm glad you two finally met. She's definitely the best surgeon we have here."

"Yeah, she's amazing."

"Well, go home and get some sleep. I'll be a little late, so you and Mia go ahead and start on dinner without me."

"Alright Pops, I'll see you at home."

* * *

 **Sorry for the long wait, again! My life is pretty busy now but hopefully it calms down sooner or later. I hope you guys liked this chapter and please let me know what you think! xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I can't believe it's been over a month since my last update.. Time flies when you're busy. I finally got a chapter written so I hope you like it! xoxo**

* * *

A few weeks later..

 **Dom's POV**

6:00am

I walk downstairs to the kitchen to make myself a protein shake. While I'm preparing it, my father walks in, dressed for work.

"Good morning." He says with a smile on his face.

"Hey dad." I say tiredly. I turn on the blender for about a minute and then pour the mixed liquid into a tumbler. "You're up pretty early."

"When you're the chief, it's part of the job description. I have a meeting with the board this morning so I thought I'd get in early to work on some paperwork."

I nod and we fall into a comfortable silence.

"Hey pops, I've been thinking about getting my own place near by, now that I have a job and can finally afford it."

He looks at me shocked, "if that's what you want then I think it's a wonderful idea."

"You think so?"

He smiles and nods before saying, "of course! You're 34 and on your way to becoming a wonderful surgeon. This house will always be your home, it has been since well before you were born. But if you feel like you'd like your own place, then I say go for it."

"Yeah, I love this place. It still reminds me of mom. Are you sure you and Mia will be fine on your own?"

Although my mom died when I was a young boy, I still have a strong memory of her. Maybe it's because Mia looks and acts just like her. She was like an angel, soft, gentle, and beautiful. When I was 14, she didn't come home one night. I couldn't go to bed without her saying goodnight, so I waited up for her. When she didn't come to my room, I went downstairs and found my father on the kitchen floor against the wall, bawling. I've never seen him so distraught. I put two and two together and sat down next to him. We cried together for what seemed like days. She was killed by a drunk driver on her way home from work. She died instantly, so she felt no pain, but the fucking bastard who hit her lived and is probably out of jail by now. My father and I relied on each other ever since and did our best to raise Mia without a mother. I always worry about him because I know how hard my mother's death was on him. We couldn't have gone through it without each other.

"Dominic, it's been 20 years since your mother. I'm sure we can handle it. Mia still has a few years of school left and then she starts her internship. Knowing her, she'll probably raise her kids in this house." We both laugh, knowing how attached Mia is to this house. I love it too, but living with my father and sister at age 34 sounds a little strange.

"Alright, I'll start looking for a place. Maybe even a roommate."

"Sounds like a great start!"

"Well I'm gonna go hit the gym before work. I'll see you at the hospital." I say as I grab my keys and wallet.

"Dominic." He calls out.

I turn around, "yeah?"

"I'm proud of you, son. You've come a long way and completely turned your life around, for the better. I just want you to know that we're all proud of the fine young man that you've become."

"Pops," I smile and bring him into a hug. "I couldn't have done any of it without you. As long as I'm at least half the man you are, I'll be satisfied with my life."

"Everything I do is for you and your sister. You guys are my life."

"I love you, dad. I'll see you at work."

"I love you too."

* * *

After my work out, I shower before heading to the hospital. I walk into the locker room to change into my scrubs and see Brian sitting on the bench tying his shoes.

"Hey Dom."

I nod my head toward him and start to change.

"I gotta quick question for you Brian."

"What's up?"

"I'm looking for an apartment so I can move out of my dad's. Do you know of any good places?"

"Well since I'm from Miami, I can only tell you places from there. But the complex I live in now is pretty nice. I'm actually looking for a roommate."

"I was gonna look for one too."

"It's a two bed and two bath with a really nice kitchen and living area. If you wanna come by to check it out first-"

"It actually sounds perfect. The sooner I move out, the sooner I can start bringing women home." I smirk and he just laughs.

"Alright, just come by whenever to fill out the paper work and pick up the key."

"Sounds good bro, thanks."

"No, thank you. I didn't really wanna look for a random roommate. You did me a favor."

Our pagers go off and we leave the locker rooms in search for Dr. Yashar.

"Alright, Jesse you're running the code team. Dominic, take the trauma pager. Suki, deliver the weekend labs to the patients. And Brian, you're on sutures today. Any questions?"

"Uh Dr. Yashar, I have a-"

"Call me Gisele. You guys have been here for a couple of weeks, I don't think formalities are necessary anymore."

We all smile and nod at her.

"Okay, Gisele," Jesse blushes. "I have a question about a patient I was working on a few days ago."

"Okay let's talk about it on the way to the west wing."

We all split up to go do our assigned tasks.

* * *

 **Letty's POV**

I reach the elevator and press the 'up' button to go to the fifth floor for a neuro consult. A few seconds later, I sense a familiar presence next to me. I check my peripherals to see none other than Dominic Toretto.

I smirk to myself before saying, "It's been a while, Toretto."

There's a pause before he responds, "missed me?" I could hear the smile in his voice.

I rolled my eyes, but couldn't help the light chuckle that escaped my lips. ' _Is he flirting with me?'_

"Nope. If I'm being quite honest I almost forgot you worked here."

"Is that so?"

"Mhhhmm."

The elevator door opens and we both walk in. I press '5' and he presses '4'.

"Do you know anything about underground street racing?" I ask after a moment of silence.

"Uh, is this a trick question?"

I press the 'hold' button on the elevator and turn to him. "I'm being serious. When I was in high school, I'd sneak out of my house after curfew and go to these street races. I lived in Jersey but my friend Riley and I would drive all the way to New York to go to the races."

He looks at me completely shocked.

"I still remember my first race." I say smiling at the memory.

 _~ flashback ~_

 _"You sure you want to race today, Let?" My best friend Riley Hicks asked._

 _"I didn't ask for a Torino Cobra for my 16th birthday just to drive under the speed limit."_

 _"If your parents find out, you'll never see the light of day ever again."_

 _"And they won't. Because when I win, I'm gonna grab my money and we'll go home and act as if nothing happened."_

 _"Okay, good luck!"_

 _I drive my car to the starting line and focus straight ahead._

 _"Hey baby! Baby!"_

 _I roll my eyes and look over at him._

 _"You should be watching from the sides. I wouldn't wanna get any exhaust on that pretty face."_

 _"How about you put your money where you mouth is?"_

 _"Well, how about I race you for that sweet little ass?"_

 _"If you want ass, why don't you hit Hollywood Boulevard? You want an adrenaline rush, that'll be two large. Right here, right now. What's it gonna be?" I show him my stack of money and after_ _a short pause, he shows me his._

 _"You got it, chica."_

 _He starts to rev his engine and I can hear him making kissing noises at me. I tune him out and focus on winning this race. My hands start to sweat, but I ignore my nervousness. A racer chaser stands between our cars in a barely there skirt, and her bra. Typical_ _skank._

 _"Ready. Set. Go!"_

 _I step on the gas and speed forward. We're neck and neck almost the whole time until he starts speeding passed me. Right before we reach the finish line I hit the NOS button and zoom passed him._

 _"See ya!" I sing as I pass the finish line._

 _"Let, that was amazing!" Riley runs up to me a hugs me._

 _"Wow, that was such a rush!"_

 _"Nice race chica. Here's your money." The guy I raced hands me his wad of cash. I shake his hand and he gives me a look of respect. That was the first time I've ever made a name for myself._

 _~ end of flashback ~_

"Then when I went to Stanford, I was so busy with school, that I never had the chance to look for street races in California. I saw your car the other day and assumed you'd know something. Plus, I know Tony used to race. I went to his office and saw his trophies. He wouldn't stop talking about it. That man is just so great."

"Yeah, he's amazing." Dom says proudly. "I may know a few things about the underground race scene."

"What does a girl have to do to get it out of you?" I say as I slowly walk towards him. ' _Am I flirting now?'_

"Oh I'm sure there are many things you can do." I raise an eyebrow at him. He takes a step forward and now we're only inches apart. I can smell his cologne and damn does it smell good. "How about I take you out to dinner?"

' _Woah, I did not expect that.'_

"Can I pick the place?"

"Sure." He smiles.

"Then, I'll think about it." I press the 'hold' button again and the elevator starts to move.

"About the place or about dinner?" He puts a hand on my waist and the other against the wall behind me. I act like the close proximity doesn't phase me, even though I feel chills run down my spine. ' _Is it hot in here? Or is it just me?'_

"Both."

 _DING!_

We both quickly jump apart before he says, "I'll be waiting to hear from you then."

He walks out and the elevator doors close. I take a deep breathe, "Letty what have you gotten yourself into?"

* * *

 **You guys got a little background on Dom's life! What do you think?**

 **Also, Fast 8 comes out next month! I'm so excited! Have you seen the Dotty scenes? Finally *heart-eye emoji***


	6. Chapter 6

**I know! Another chapter in a week?! This is my fastest update, yet haha. I love where this story is going so I had to write this next chapter as soon as possible. Enjoy! xoxo**

* * *

 **Dom's POV**

"I can't believe you're moving out. After all those years living in that house with dad and I, you're leaving us now?"

"Come on, Mi. Don't be so dramatic. I barely live 10 minutes away."

"Yeah but you use to live a-walk-across-the-hall away. That's such a big difference." She pauses, then asks, "Is this because I always ate your dulce de leche ice cream?"

I laugh at her, "No Mia, it's not cause of that."

"Okay, good. Because if that was the reason, all you had to do was say something."

We're on the way to my new place to move in my things. Mia's in the passenger seat while some of my things are in the back or in the trunk.

"Do I have to let you know every time I come over?"

"Well, a heads up would be nice sometimes. I don't want you to walk in on anything."

"Gross Dom! TMI."

We both laugh as we arrive to the apartment complex.

"It looks nice." She says, looking around.

"Wait until you see the inside. Now grab those boxes over there."

We take the elevator to the second floor and I open the door.

"Wow, I like it! The kitchen is so modern. Your view isn't bad either." Mia walks around the place, checking it out. She opens one of the bedroom doors and then quickly closes it. "Shit, my bad!" She yells through the door. She runs down the hall and to the living area, where I was.

"What happened?"

"I walked into your friend Brian's room while he was changing."

"Mia!"

"What? I wanted to see your room!"

"My room was the next one down."

"I didn't know that! This is so embarrassing."

Right then, Brian walks out of his room with an embarrassed look on his face.

"Hey guys."

"Sup, man. You remember my sister Mia."

His face gets even more red as he looks at her. "I don't think I'll ever forget her now."

"I'm sorry! I was looking for Dom's room."

"It's fine. Wasn't like you saw anything."

"Yeah, exactly."

There's a moment of awkward silence before I say, "Well, I'm going to bring up some more boxes."

"Do you need any help?"

"Yeah, thanks man."

I walk out the door first and head down stairs.

* * *

 **Mia's POV**

When Dom walks out, I turn to look at Brian.

"Hey, I really am sorry. I'm just so nosey, I should have knocked."

"Don't sweat it, really." He says rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"I'll make it up to you."

"You don't have to do that."

"How about dinner? On me?"

"I don't know if that's a good idea." He says looking at the door. I knew this made him uneasy because of Dom.

"It's just food! Don't worry about Dom, he doesn't have to know." I say, smirking at him.

"Okay, as long as Dom doesn't find out. He told me to stay away from you."

"Well, I can make my own decisions and I want to make it up to you by taking you to dinner."

"Dinner sounds nice."

"Here." I rip a piece of cardboard off from a box and write down my number. "Text me and I'll let you know when and where."

He smiles at me as I hand it to him. ' _His smile is almost as memorizing as those blue eyes.'_

"I will text you then."

"Good." We smile at each other until Dom comes barging in.

"Are you guys gonna help?"

"Yeah! I was just asking Brian if it was safe over here."

"Mia, stop worrying about me. I'll be fine! I'm the one who should be protecting you. You're my baby sister and I'll always make sure you're safe and protected, even if we don't live together anymore." He says as he walks over to me and gives me a hug. Brian gives me a worried look and I raise my brow nervously over Dom's shoulder.

"Thanks Dommy. But I'm a big girl, I don't need you to protect me anymore."

"Yeah but you'll always be my little sister, so it's my job."

"Let's just bring in the rest of your things."

"Let's go. I still have a few more boxes at the house to bring over."

We all walk out to finish unloading the car.

* * *

 **Dom's POV**

After we get the rest of my boxes, Mia offers to go back to the house for the rest of my things. Brian and I stayed back to unpack the boxes and to put everything in it's place.

"So, I may or may not be going on a date with Letty." I blurt out after several minutes of silently working.

"What the fuck? Dr. Ortiz? I don't believe you."

"We were in the elevator and she was asking me if I knew of any street races here in LA. I told her I'd tell her if she'd let me take her out to dinner and she said she'd think about it."

"Wait, why was she asking about the street races?"

"She said she saw my car and assumed I knew something. She's fucking into cars man. The only other woman I know that's into cars is Mia."

"Those types of women don't come around that often."

"This girl is so down to earth and confident and sexy. And the fact that she's a gear head is a huge bonus. I've never been so interested in someone like I am now. Only to get into a girl's pants but that's not all I wanna do with her."

"Who knew a girl can turn the great Dominic Toretto into a relationship type of guy." Brian says.

I let out a small chuckle. "I'm not getting any younger. I've had my fun and I'm still going to have it, but if she gives me a chance, I'm not going to lose it. Who knows? This could be the girl of my dreams."

"Good for you man."

Mia came about 30 minutes later and we finished unpacking the last of my things. Mia went home because she has school tomorrow and Brian and I called it a night because we have an early shift in the morning.

* * *

 _The next morning at the hospital_

 **Letty's POV**

"Hey, Rome. I'm gonna need you to check on the kid in room 311. I operated on him yesterday, but I'd like to make sure that the rest of his body is fully functioning."

"You got it, Let. Hey, all the attendings are going out for drinks Friday night if you want to join us."

"Nah, I've got plans Friday night."

"What's more important than you're colleagues?" Raman asked jokingly.

I laugh and say, "You know I love you guys. I just have a date."

"A date? Who's the lucky son of a bitch?!"

"This guy I met a few weeks back. But how about a rain check?"

"Sounds good. And if this fella gives you any problems, you know I got your back."

"I'll hold you to that. See ya."

I walk away and head towards the elevators. I've been thinking a lot about going out to dinner with Dom and I didn't see any harm in it. I'm just dying to finally go to some street races and if it only takes a dinner to go, then I can live with that.

As I exit the elevator, I see Dom talking to a patient. I knock on the wall to get his attention and he looks back at me and smiles.

"Dr. Toretto, may I speak with you for a moment?"

"Yes ma'am."

I lead him to an empty corner and then turn around to face him.

"What do you need Dr. Ortiz?"

"Friday. 7:00. I'll pick you up."

I look at her surprised. "Friday sounds perfect. Where are we going?"

"You just have to wait and see." I smirk at him before I turn around and leave.

* * *

 **Dom's POV**

I stand there, stunned. I can't believe she agreed to go out with me. I honestly didn't thing she would.

An idea pops into my head and I smirk before I go back to work. _'She's gonna love what I have planned after dinner on Friday.'_

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I had to throw in some Bria because this franchise literally has the best couples! Please let me know what you think!**

 **Up next: date night?**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm still here!**

* * *

Friday

 **Dom's POV**

I check the clock on my night stand and it reads 6:58. I check the mirror one more time before heading to the kitchen to grab my keys and wallet. I'm wearing dark jeans with a grey shirt and my black leather jacket, hoping I'm not over or under dressed.

"So tonight's the night, huh?" Brian asks from his spot on the couch with his mouth full of popcorn, while watching one of those street racing movies.

"Yup, we're going out to dinner."

Right then, I hear a car honk outside. I look at my watch. 7:00.

"There she is."

"Wait a minute, she's picking you up? Isn't it supposed to be the other way around?" Brian starts to laugh at me.

"Yeah, yeah, keep laughing." I say as I start to walk out the door.

"Make sure she brings you home by 11, sweetie." I hear Brian yell. I give him the finger before closing the door and heading downstairs.

I look at her car, a grey Jensen Interceptor, and let out a low whistle before getting inside.

"Checking out my car Toretto?" she smirks.

"Couldn't resist, she's a beauty." I respond while she pulls out onto the road.

"She was the first thing I bought when I started working at the hospital. She's my baby."

"So is my car. I built her from the ground up with my dad."

"There's just this special connection one has with their car, ya know? I buy her everything as if she was my child." She laughs before continuing. "Every few paychecks, I'll use the money to buy a new part and then install it myself whenever I get the time off."

"Wait, so you work on your own car?" I ask shockingly.

"Yup. When I was 10, my dad started to teach me some things and by the time I was 14, I started to help out at my uncle's car shop."

"That's awesome. I would have never expected that a-"

"What? That a girl is able to work on cars?" She raises an eyebrow at me.

"Well, yeah. I don't mean it offensively. You just don't see that too often. I have a little sister who knows just as much as I do about cars. She's just the only girl I've ever known that did."

"Mia, right?"

"You've met her?"

"No, but as much as your dad talks about her, I feel like I already have."

"Yup, she's a daddy's girl."

"I wish I had that type of relationship with my father." Letty whispered sadly.

We pull into an narrow street and then make a left.

"We're here." She says parking outside of a Cuban restaurant called ChaChaCHa. "Have you ever been here?"

"Never. But I am Cuban so let's see how good this food really is."

"Oh, it's one of my favorite places. The owners here are actually from Cuba so this place is authentic."

I open the door to the restaurant for her. "Thanks." She smiles at me as I walk in after her.

"Hola Leticia." An older man says giving her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Hola Pedro, que tal? _Hi Pedro, how are you?_ "

"Todo bien! Y tu senorita? Everything is good! And you?"

"Igualmente. I'm good too." She smiles at the older man before looking back at me. "Dom this is Pedro, the owner. Pedro this is Dom."

"Hola Señor. Mucho gusto. Hello, Sir. Nice to meet you." I say in perfect spanish, shocking both Letty and Pedro.

"Nice to meet you too young man. Any friend of Letty's, is a friend of ours. Welcome!" Pedro says. He speaks very good english, that I barely picked up his accent. "So Letty, same table as always?"

"You already know." She says as we follow him to the back. "Is Maria in today?"

"Si. I'll go tell her that you are here. She'll be so pleased to see you!" He then disappears, leaving Letty and I alone.

* * *

 **Letty's POV**

"So, you come here often?"

I laugh and nod, "Yeah I do. The first time I came here was about eight months ago. It was a slow night and I sat in this very table. I ended up talking to Pedro and Maria well passed closing and I try to come as often as possible. They're like family to me."

"Leticia! Hola mi amor, it's been so long!" Maria comes and wraps me in a big, tight hug.

"I know, I'm sorry. Things have been pretty hectic." I give her a look as in _'I'll tell you another time'_ and she nods in understanding. "Maria, this is Dominic."

"Aye, que hombre mas fuerte y guapo. Nice to meet you, honey. What a strong and handsome man." I look over at Dom as he starts to blush.

" _Gracias Señora. Tienes un restaurante maravilloso._ Thank you, ma'am. You have a marvelous restaurant. _"_

 _"_ Maria, por favor. Eres Cubano? Maria, please. Are you Cuban? _"_

 _"_ Si. Mi madre era de Cuba y mi padre es Italiano. Yes. My mother is Cuban and my father is Italian."

"Well it's so nice to meet you! I know what Letty wants to drink. What can I get you, cariño?"

"Corona please." She raises her eyebrows, noticing that we ordered the same drink and then gives me a knowingly look. I just roll my eyes at her but I couldn't help the small laugh that escaped from my mouth.

"Two coronas coming right up!"

"They seem like really great people." Dom says.

"They are." I smile before I think back to what he just said. "So you're half Cuban? I've never met your mother. Tony doesn't really talk about her. I haven't seen her around the hospital either."

"She died when I was 14. Car accident." _Fuck, I'm so stupid. I should have known._

"I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have said anything." I genuinely say.

"It's okay, it was 20 years ago. It's hard for my dad and Mia to talk about my mom but I remember everything about her. From the food she cooked, to her favorite song she'd listen to on repeat whenever she was cleaning. I love to talk about her." I smile at him.

"You were so young, I can't imagine losing a parent at that age."

"Yeah, I had to grow up fast and help my dad raise Mia. It lead to some pretty bad years when I was a teenager, but luckily I'm back on track."

"My parents and I never really got along. My dad was in some sort of business and made lots of money while my mom was a stay at home mother. Dad wanted a boy, mom wanted a girl to dress up, but they got me. She couldn't have kids after me, so I'm an only child. They were very strict with me and raised me to become an exceptional student, hence why I went to Stanford. When I was 10, I asked my father if I could watch him fix up his old mustang. I guess he finally accepted the fact that he will never have the son he's always wanted so he agreed and eventually taught me everything I know about cars. Those are probably the only good memories I have with him."

"Do they still live in Jersey?"

"Yeah. I graduated high school when I was 16 and they wanted me to stay close and go to Columbia. But in the summer, they found out that I had been sneaking out of the house to go to the races and hang out with some friends. We got into this huge fight and said some things to each other that probably shouldn't have been said. I was just so fed up with them trying to control my own life that my stubbornness took over me. That's when I decided to leave and move to California. I left, they cut me off and I haven't spoken to them since. Luckily I had enough money saved up to survive and go to school."

"Wow, I'm sorry to hear that. You had to grow up and fend for yourself at the age of 16. I guess we were both some damaged kids."

"That's just life." I said smiling sadly.

"Sorry I took so long! We are a little busy tonight. But it seems to be dying down." Maria comes with our coronas and sets them on the table. "Are you guys ready to order?"

"Si, I'll have the usual. Picadillo con frijoles and some platanitos."

"When will you try something new from the menu? You know we have other things, right?!" She says jokingly.

"You know it's my favorite."

"Y usted? And you? _"_

"I'll get the ropa vieja con arroz y frijoles, y unos platanitos tambien. Gracias, Maria."

"Por supuesto, cariños. Of course, my darlings." She smiles before leaving us alone once again.

"Well, I think that's enough heavy stuff for the night. It's our first date, let's just get to know each other." I say as he smirks at me. "What?"

"So this is a date?" He leans forward onto the table.

I laugh, "Don't flatter yourself Toretto."

"They were your words not mine." He responds, holding his hand up in surrender.

We spent the rest of our dinner talking, telling each other stories and having a good time. I don't think I've laughed this much in a while. Dom was very funny and we ended up having lots in common.

* * *

9:00 pm

"I'm stuffed." Dom said rubbing his belly.

"How'd you like the food?"

"You were right. The best Cuban food I've had since I last visited Cuba."

"Told ya!"

"And that flan we shared. Next time I'm getting my own!"

"I would have gotten my own if it wasn't the last piece!" We both laugh.

"Okay here's the check, I gave you the family and friends discount. Thank you guys for coming! Be sure to say good-bye before you leave!"

"Gracias, Maria." I go to grab the check, but Dom quickly grabs it before I get the chance.

"I got it."

"Dom, I have money. You don't have to do that."

"I know, I know. You can pay for yourself yada yada yada. But I am a gentleman and I was raised with manners." I shake my head at him.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Ready for the next part of our date?"

"What next part?" I asked confusingly.

"You'll see." He says as he gets up and puts his jacket back on.

"Come on. What is it?"

"I'm not telling you." He smirks at me.

"I'm driving! I need to know where I'm going."

"I'll give you directions."

"Adios chicos. Please come back any time!" Pedro says giving me and Dom a hug.

"I'll see you guys soon!"

"You take good care of her Dominic. She's been through a lot, but she's an amazing woman."

"Stop it Pedro you're making me blush." I say shyly.

"Don't you worry, Sir. I will."

"Good to hear that. Good night!"

"Adios! Que dios te bendiga. May God bless you. _"_ Maria says.

"Buenas noches. Good night _._ "

When we get into the car, I start the engine. "Where to?"

"Make a left when you leave the parking lot."

"Sir yes sir."

* * *

9:30 pm

"Okay, where are you taking me? We've been driving for ages."

"We're almost there! And it's only been 30 minutes."

"This isn't where I find out that you're a serial killer who likes to kill women after the first date, is it?"

He laughs, "Nope. I'm not gonna kill you."

"But you didn't deny that you're a serial killer."

"Just trust me. Okay now make a right and we're here."

Once I turned, I saw it.

"No way." I say unbelievably.

"Welcome to the street races." He says while we drive through the crowds of people and cars.

* * *

 **Tada! Sorry for the late update but summer is coming up so I'll have more time to write then! Here's a long chapter to make up for the long wait(: The rest of their date will continue onto the next** **chapter. Hope you liked this one and please leave a review because I love hearing what you guys have to say! It truly motivates me to write quicker! A big thank you to everyone who is reading this story! Who's excited for F8 next week?! xoxo**

 **-L**


	8. Chapter 8

**WARNING: This chapter contains smut. Read at your own risk.**

* * *

 _Previously:_

 _"No way." I say unbelievably._

 _"Welcome to the street races." He says while we drive through the crowds of people and cars._

* * *

 **Letty's POV**

"Follow me." Dom says, once we park my car on the side lines. I look around at all the cars and all the people that are here. I roll my eyes at the women because of what they're wearing, or lack of. They'll do anything to get attention. Two blondes walk up to Dom, ignoring me.

"Hey, Dom."

"Haven't seen you around in a while. We've missed you." They rub his arms and chest, obviously trying to get his attention.

"Yeah, I've been busy. Have you guys seen Hector?" Dom says, not paying much attention to them.

"He's over there." One of them points behind me and Dom nods and starts heading that way.

"Was that your fan club?" I ask jokingly.

"You can say that." He chuckles.

"Yo look who it is! Where have you been man?" A hispanic man in his early 30s says to Dom.

"What's up, brother? I've been working crazy hours at the hospital." They both shake hands and then the hispanic guy, which I assume is Hector, looks over at me.

"Who's this lil mama."

"I'm Letty." I say extending my hand.

"Nice to meet you, girl. The name's Hector. I gotta last name but I can't pronounce it." We both laugh. I like him. "Either of you guys looking to race? It's a 2G buy in tonight."

"Nah, I didn't bring my car." Dom says.

"I'll race." Everyone looks at me as if I were crazy.

"This ain't no go-cart race, mama. This is a race for the big dogs, not for fun." Hector tells me.

"I have the money, can I race or not?" I respond with attitude.

"Who am I tell you no? Race starts in half an hour."

"Are you sure you wanna race?" Dom asks after Hector and his crew walk away.

"Yes Dom, I know what I'm doing. I used to race you know."

"Okay well while we're waiting, can I take you on a grand tour?"

"Show me your world, Toretto."

He shows me around, introducing me to a few people, showing me all the cool cars, and pointing at random people and telling me stories about them.

"You're popular around here." I say after what seems like the 100th person that came up to us just to greet Dom.

"I've been coming here since I was in high school. When my dad was working an all nighter or when he'd go to bed, I'd sneak out and come here. He never found out."

"How can Tony not know? He seems to know everything."

"I know, I'm shocked that he never found out. But there were definitely times where I almost got caught."

"Oh I bet. He's a smart man."

Dom's phone starts to ring and he answers it. "Yeah... okay I'll tell her."

I look at him, confused.

"You ready?"

"Hell yeah." I say confidently, but I'm not going to lie. I am pretty nervous because I haven't race in years.

We make our way to my car and I pull up to the finish line.

"Here." I say giving him a stack of money. "Give that to Hector for me."

He gets out of the car and goes to talk to Hector. I look over at my competition and notice that I'm going up against three men. One of them looks about 16. No experience, so he won't be much of a competition. The second guy is an older man in a bright purple Mazda. He doesn't seem like a threat, but looks can be deceiving. The guy right next to me seems to put a lot of time and money into his car. I feel uneasy, but I know I have a good chance at winning. A knock on my window brings me back to reality. I notice that it's Dom and lower it.

"Hey." I smile up at him.

"You nervous?"

"A little," I say truthfully, "but it's nothing I can't handle."

"Good. So it's a quarter mile, straight down this road. Winner takes all the money."

"Sounds good." He nods before he turns around and starts walking away. "Hey Dom."

"Yeah?"

"If I win, you get a second date." I smirk as I see a smile appear on his face.

"Then I hope you smoke their asses."

I laugh for the hundredth time that night before focusing on the finish line.

I watch as a racer chaser walks between the two middle cars.

"As usual, it's a quarter mile up the street. Winner takes the money. Are you ready?"

I rev my engine as the other three racers do the same.

"Set. Go!" she yells as she swings her arms down. I step on the gas and we take off. I'm neck and neck with the guy next to me, but as I shift gears, I speed past him and pass the finish line. The crowd cheers as I make my way back to where Hector is.

"Damn, chica. Sorry I ever questioned you. Respect." Hector hands me the money and the crowds cheers once again.

"I won't hold it against you." I wink at him and make my way over to Dom whose standing with his arms crossed and a huge smile plastered on his face.

"Nice race."

"Are you impressed?" I joke.

"I'm very impressed. You're just full of surprises."

"What can I say? I'm not your average girl."

"That you are not. You're better." There's a comfortable silence as we look each other in the eye.

"You wanna get out of here?" I ask shyly.

"Lead the way." We get into my car and I speed off into the busy L.A. road, swerving through traffic.

* * *

 **No one's POV**

Letty drops her keys onto the floor as they make their way inside her apartment. Dom shuts the door behind them before pressing her against the wall and passionately connecting their lips. Letty puts her arms around his neck as he lowers his hands from her waist to her ass, giving it a quick squeeze before picking her up. She wraps her legs around his waist as he presses into her once again. She moans as she feels his arousal against the apex of her legs.

"Room, now." She says breathlessly between kisses. He walks them up to a door and she breaks the kiss. "Next room." She says quickly before going back to attacking his lips.

Once inside, he closes the door behind them and softly places her in the middle of the bed. He crawls up her body and lays between her legs, resuming their heavy make out session. They kiss for several minutes, both fighting for dominance. Letty grabs onto his shoulders and forcefully flips them over, straddling his hips and never detaching their lips. Dom growls in arousal while palming her ass and pressing her onto his erection, causing her to moan.

"You like that?" he asks as she sits up and places her hands on his chest.

Letty bites her bottom lip and nods her head yes as she closes her eyes in anticipation. Dom slowly drags his hands up her sides, taking her shirt with them, exposing her soft, carmel skin. Letty, impatiently as ever, takes matters into her own hands and gets rid of the loose piece of clothing, throwing it behind her. Dom looks at her perfect breasts constrained in a sexy, black lace bra and feels his pants tighten.

"You like what you see?" She asks as she rakes her hands down to the hem of his shirt and pulls it over his head. She licks her lips as she notices his impressive physique.

"I think we can both agree that we like what we see."

She rocks her hips over his manhood and says, "I can feel it."

He flips her back under him and slides his hand into her pants, her wetness coating his fingers. "So can I." He says into her ear.

Letty moans in response and reaches up to capture his lips with hers. Her hands go down to unbutton and unzip his pants. He stands up to pull his pants off as she lifts her hips off the bed to do the same, their eyes never losing contact. She crawls across to the edge of the bed and stops in front of him, grabbing his face and bringing his lips to hers once again. The kiss was passionate and intoxicating. They couldn't get enough of it.

Dom grabs her waist and leans forward making her fall onto her back. Letty pulls back, in need of air, but Dom continues to kiss her skin, making his way to her neck. He sucks the spot right under her ear, eventually leaving a mark. She gasps as he makes his way to her breasts. She arches her back in order to reach back to undo the clasp of her bra and throws it on the floor with the rest of their clothing.

He brushes both of his thumbs over each nipple as they harden under his touch. Letty groans as she feels his tongue lick her left nipple and he pinches the right. Her hands go to his head gently massaging his bald scalp, encouraging him to continue. He switches to the other breast, showing it the same attention before licking his way further down her body.

Dom looks up at Letty and sees her perched up on her elbows, biting her lip in arousal, and looking down at his actions. _'Oh, so she likes to watch.'_ he thought to himself. ' _Well, enjoy the show.'_

Dom spreads her legs wider and lowers his head towards her panty-covered center, but he doesn't do anything. Letty feels his breath as he hovers over her lower region.

"Dom," she moaned. "Don't tease."

"Why not? I think she likes it." Letty feels a gush of cream soak her panties when he referred to her pussy as 'she'.

Dom kisses her center before slowly sliding the lacy fabric down and off her legs.

"Open your legs. Slowly." Letty groans in anticipation, but does as he says. "You're dripping."

"Dominic, if you don't do something in the next two seconds, I will take matters into my own hands." she says impatiently.

"I'd like to see that."

"Please." She begged.

Not even two seconds later, Dom slowly licked up her slit, gathering her sweet juices with his tongue.

"Mhhmm... you taste good." The vibrations from his voice made Letty moan louder.

Dom stops teasing her and starts to ferociously lick and suck her pussy. He looks up at her with his brown eyes and is surprised when she still watching him. He flicks his tongue over her sensitive clit over and over as he enters his thick finger inside of her.

"Yes! Feels so good." Dom smirks to himself as she tips her head back in pleasure.

Letty arches her back as he adds a second finger and sucks on her delicate nub.

"Faster." Dom obeys and pumps his fingers faster, finally finding her g-spot. "Yeeessss. Keep going, right there."

"You like that?"

"Ugh. Yes!"

"Are you going to come?"

"Almost there."

Dom goes back to sucking her clit and adds a third finger. Soon after, Letty explodes around his mouth and he continues to finger her through her orgasm.

"That was the best head I've ever gotten." She confesses breathlessly. He kisses his way up her body and to her lips.

"How do you taste?"

"Mhhmmm.. Really good. But I bet you taste better."

She moves on top of him and slides down his body, freeing his hard cock from his boxers. She rubs her hand up and down before giving it a long lick from the base to the tip. Dom's groan was enough encouragement to take him into her mouth. She sucks hard, taking in as much of his member has she could. Dom looks down at her bobbing head and holds her hair away from her face, but at the same time pushing her head down. He feels his cock all the way in the back of her throat and she moans, the vibrations of her mouth causing him so much pleasure.

"Shit, Letty."

"Come on, big boy. I know you're close." Her voice is husky as she says that which turns him on even more. A few moments later, he comes onto her her breasts.

"Now that is definitely the best head I've ever received."

"I told you. I'm not your average girl."

"Trust me, I've known that since the moment you pulled me into the supply closet and yelled at me." They both laugh as she lays on her back next to him, both staring at the ceiling.

"Hey, in my defense, I thought you were a stalker."

"True. I wish I could remember that night."

There was a moment of silence before Letty said, "It was wild. We were both drunk, but you were way worse then I was."

"How did we meet?" He asked, facing her with his head propped on his hand. He brings his hand to her flat stomach and draws lazy circles on her skin with his finger.

"Well, we were at the bar...

~ _flashback ~_

 _1:46 AM_

 _"Come on man, one more drink."_

 _"You said that last time. No way, man. You're already too drunk and I'm closing up anyways."_

 _"It's my last night of freedom. Please." The drunk stranger begged the bartender._

 _"I'll call you an uber once I finish closing up." The bartender walks away, leaving the man upset._

 _"You getting married?" Said a husky voice a few seats down from him._

 _"Why would you think that?"_

 _"You seem to be at that age where most men get married and you're at a bar getting drunk with some friends. I'm assuming this is you bachelor party. And you said that it was your last night of freedom."_

 _"I'm single. My first day of work is_ _tomorrow. Won't have much time to myself after tonight."_

 _"You're job sounds important." The woman takes another shot of her tequila, placing her empty shot glass next to six other empty shot glasses, leaving her with three more._

 _"You can say that." He says, not wanting to tell the sexy Latina at the bar that he's actually starting his internship at his father's hospital tomorrow. "What about you?"_

 _"What?" The_ _mystery woman downs her seventh shot of the night._

 _"It's two o'clock on a Sunday, well now Monday morning, and you're at a bar, by yourself, drinking several shots of tequila."_

 _"I'm just looking for something to do." She takes another shot, leaving one more._

 _"Like what?"_

 _"I'm not so sure." They fall into a a comfortable silence. A few minutes later, the girl speaks up, "How does the rest of your night look like?"_

 _"I guess I'll be heading home."_

 _"Alone?" By this time, the woman knew that it was the alcohol talking._

 _"Why are you asking?" He slurs._

 _She takes her last shot and then says, "Because I'm looking for some wild, hot sex tonight."_

 _"What a coincidence. I seem to be an expert in wild, hot sex."_

 _"How about instead of telling me, you show me."_

 _"Yo Harry, call me an uber."_

 _"You got it man." Says the bartender as he takes out his phone._

 _~ end of flashback ~_

"That's not what I expected." Letty giggles. "Was the sex hot and wild?"

"Very." She smirks.

"Damn, can't believe I blacked out for that."

"How about I show you how hot and wild the sex was." Letty straddles his hips and starts to kiss his neck.

"Letty, if this is gonna ruin the night for us, then I don't want it to happen." Dom confesses seriously, afraid that sex will ruin whatever was going on between them.

"Dom, I won the race. I owe you another date and then we'll have another, and then another, and then another. I like you, and I don't want whatever is going on between us to end." She said truthfully. "And right now, I'm extremely horny and I can't stop thinking about that night."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." He leans up to kiss her. "Just one thing."

"What's that?"

"Can we keep this between us two? I don't want it to interfere with our work and I don't know how Tony will handle it."

"If that's what you want, then I won't tell anybody."

"Only for a little while. You can be my dirty, little secret."

"Dirty, yes. Little, no."

Letty laughs, "Shut up and kiss me."

They engage in a heated kiss and stay up all night having wild, hot sex.

* * *

 **Finally some Dotty action. Couldn't finish the sex scene because it was getting too long, but don't worry! This is only the beginning ;)) Please review and tell me what you think! I want this story to have all of our favorite characters, but since it's centered around Dom and Letty, it's going to take a while to introduce them all. So be patient with me, please!**

 **Also, who's seen The Fate of the Furious?! I've watched it twice and let me just tell you, that it might be my favorite movie in the franchise. Did you guys like the movie? PM me or leave a review if you want to have a conversation about it! Thanks for reading, xoxo**

 **-L**


	9. Chapter 9

**So I know the direction I'm taking this story and let me just say, dramaa! I can't wait to finish school in two weeks so I can have the whole summer to write! Also thank you to everyone who left a review on the last chapter! I was blown away and it motivated me to write this chapter up for you guys as soon as possible. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Letty's POV**

I'm sitting in one of the conference rooms with some of the attendings, eating our lunch like we always do. Roman, who is the head of the pediatric department, is in the middle of telling us one of his insane, but hilarious stories. As I laugh, I feel my phone vibrate. I unlock it and open up to my messages, reading the most recent text message.

 _I get my lunch break in 10 minutes. You wanna meet me in one of the storage rooms and show me that sexy thing you did with your leg the other day? -Dom_

My face gets a little red as I chuckle quietly to myself.

"What's going on with you, Let?" Asks Ramsey, who's the attending in the neonatal unit.

"What do you mean?"

"You've been acting differently recently."

"How so?"

"I'm not sure," she says in her British accent. "You're just, different. A good different."

"Does it have something to do with that date you went on a few weeks ago? You never asked me to kick that guy's ass, so I'm assuming it went well."

"Rome! You weren't supposed to say anything."

"So it is about that guy!"

"I never said that." I respond, slightly embarrassed.

"You never denied it though." Hobbs points out. He runs the trauma department at this hospital.

"We are not talking about this."

I look over at Han, who is the attending in general surgery, and he just raises his eyebrows at me while eating from a bag of chips. He's the quiet one of the group, always watching rather than including himself in the situation.

"Wait, just answer this quick question."

"And what's that?" I ask Tej, who is our orthopedic attending.

"Did he smack that ass or did he just grab it and hold onto it?" Everyone in the room erupts into a fit of laughter except for me. I just roll my eyes at him.

"That's it, I'm leaving" I say, standing up. "Nice talking to you guys."

"Come on, Let! We were just messing with you!"

"Yeah, you know we love you! Don't go."

"You can all go fuck yourselves." I say jokingly before I walk out of the room. I hear them all laugh as the door closes and I just shake my head at them.

Although I've known these people for only a few months, they quickly became family to me. Along with a few of the residents, I instantly clicked with them when I moved here. I met Han first. He's the one I can go to for advice because I can trust him not to tell anyone. Then I met Ramsey, who is extremely nice and very intelligent. Both Ramsey and I are the only female attendings at this hospital, so we always stick together. Roman and Tej would always flirt with me during my first few weeks at the hospital. After they realized that they weren't going to woo me over, we instantly became friends. They are definitely some of the funniest people I know and it didn't take long before they became the brothers I've never had. Hobbs has been an attending here longer than anybody else, except Tony of course. He used to be in the military as a trauma surgeon, which explains why he's so serious all the time. But behind closed doors and under all that muscle, he has a big, warm heart.

Gisele, Vince, and Leon are all residents, but they are also like family. I met Gisele through Han because they have been dating for two years. They met at this hospital when Han was a resident and Gisele was an intern. Vince, although brainless at times, he is an amazing doctor. He really cares for the patients and is really quick on his feet. Lastly there's Leon. Leon is a really cool guy. He's seen everything and has traveled everywhere. He has tattoo sleeves on both arms and each tattoo is a different story, which is so fascinating. There is never a dull conversation with him.

As I walk down the hall, I open the message to reply.

 _Meet me at the usual spot, I've got 15 minutes left until my shift is over. -Letty_

I take the elevator to the 3rd floor and go into the storage room that Dom and I have been having sex in for the past three weeks.

"Hey, that was fast." I say as I see Dom already waiting for me inside the small room.

"Well I figured you'd say this place so I just headed here once my break started." He responds as we both start to undress.

"Someone doesn't want to waist any time." I smirk up at him.

"If 15 minutes is all I get, then I want the whole 15 minutes." We are now both naked and he takes out a condom from his wallet and puts it on.

I look at my watch. "You're down to 12 minutes now."

"Then I better get to work." Dom says as he picks me up and slams my back against the wall.

My squeal turns into a moan as her enters me.

"You're already so wet." He whispers in my ear.

I grab his face in my hands and bring his lips to mine. He slips his tongue into my mouth as he moves inside of me.

"Dom, harder." I moan out.

"Like that?"

"Harder."

He holds my hips against the wall and starts to thrust harder.

"How does that feel?"

"Ughh, so good."

We continue to make out as he snakes his hand between our bodies and rubs my clit.

"Shit. I'm gonna come."

"Come with me."

"Fuck." I kiss him deeply as I feel my body start to quiver.

"That's it baby. Give it to me." We both come together before he pulls out of me. We catch our breath as he carefully puts me down, but he still holds me up against the wall so my legs don't give out.

"That has to be our record." He jokes.

"That took 10 minutes," I say after I look at my watch. "Definitely our fastest time."

He gives me a peck as we both laugh and start to get dressed.

"So, dinner tonight at my place?" He asks.

"What about Brian?"

"He told me that he wouldn't be home tonight, so the place is all ours."

"Where is he going?"

"I don't know. I think he's seeing someone because he's been acting all weird recently and he hasn't been at the apartment as much."

"Okay, dinner sounds amazing. Are you going to cook for me?"

"Oh yeah, I'm an amazing cook. I'm going to make a special Italian dinner for two, with a very creamy desert after." He smirks at me as I realize the analogy he made.

"Mhmm... that's desert sounds delicious."

"It's the best desert I've ever had. Very sweet and I bet I can make it extra creamy."

"Okay Mr. Grey, I gotta get back to work. I'll see you tonight." We peck once more before I leave the storage room first. He usually waits a minute or two before he leaves the storage room.

* * *

 **Jesse's POV**

As I'm looking over a patient's documents, I hear a door open. I look up to see Dr. Ortiz leaving the storage room, brushing a hand through her hair. I resume to my previous task until I heard another door open a few minutes later. I see Dom exiting the same room, clipping his pager to his pants. I look back down to the documents before I look back up. _'Something's going on..'_ I think to myself.

I see Brian walking by so I call him over.

"What's up, Jess?"

"Is there something going on between Dom and Dr. Ortiz?"

"Not that I know of. They went out for dinner a few weeks back, but Dom told me that it didn't go well. Why do you ask?"

"I just saw them exit the same storage room. I've been standing here for a little over five minutes and I haven't seen anybody go into that room."

"Dom would've told me something though." Brian says confused.

"Maybe Dr. Ortiz didn't want people knowing."

"What does Dr. Ortiz not want people to know?" Gisele asks from behind me.

"Oh huh, nothing."

"Jesse don't lie to me."

"I think Dom and Dr. Ortiz are being... intimate."

"What? No, he's an intern. Letty would never do anything with an intern."

"Brian said that they went on a date a few weeks ago and that it 'didn't work out'." I replied, using air quotes.

"That's interesting..."

"Well I'm gonna go back to work." Brian says before leaving.

"Me too. Bye, Gisele." I awkwardly leave and go back to my earlier task.

* * *

 _Hours later..._

 **Letty's POV**

"Yo, Letty." I turn around and see Roman heading towards me.

"What's up, Rome? My shift's over so I'm heading out." I changed out of my scrubs and put some normal clothes on and now I'm heading to my car to go home, shower and change for dinner.

"I gotta talk to you about something."

"What is it?"

"Umm well, do you know the Chief's son? He's an intern here."

"Yeah, what about him?" I try to sound as normal as possible, but I start to get nervous. ' _Why is he bringing up Dom?'_

"There's a rumor going around that, uh that you guys are sleeping together." _'Shit.'_

"What? Where did you hear that?"

"Several people have come up to me to ask if it were true. I said no because you wouldn't screw an intern. Hell, you wouldn't even let me flirt with you when we first met."

"Rome, I gotta go." I say, turning around and heading toward the front exit of the hospital.

"It's not true, right? I can tell people that its just a rumor?" He yells after me.

"I'll see you tomorrow, man." I dismiss him so I can leave the hospital and get into my car as fast as possible.

I speed home to get ready for dinner. Once I'm ready, I get into my car to go to Dom's.

 _I'm on my way. We have to talk. -Letty_

 _Is everything okay? -Dom_

 _I'll tell you when I get there. -Letty_

The 10 minute drive took me a little over five minutes. I lock my car and head up to his apartment. I knock on the door and Dom answers few seconds later.

"Hey, you." He leans in and kisses me, but I don't kiss him back. "Are you okay?"

"We really need to talk."

"Well, come on in. Dinner's almost ready."

I walk in and sit on a bar stool in the kitchen while he goes back to the stove to finish dinner.

"Smells good."

"Thanks." He says as he mixes whatever is in the pot and then turns off the stove. He cleans his hands with a rag and then leans on the counter in front of me. "Okay, I'm all ears."

"People are talking about us." He looks at me confused.

"What are they saying."

"That we're sleeping together."

"How do they know?"

"I don't know," I run my fingers through my hair. "I haven't told anyone."

"Neither have I." I sigh. _'What are we going to do?'_

"Let," he says calmly. I look up at him. "What are you thinking?"

"Dom, what are we going to do? People weren't suppose to find out this way. I've worked really hard to get the respect from my colleagues. What's gonna happen when they know that I'm fucking an intern?" _'Shit, that came out wrong.'_

"I'm sorry that this is such an inconvenience for you."

"Dom I didn't mean it like that."

"Then what do you mean, Letty?" He asks angrily. "Because when my dad finds out, he's going to think that I'm trying to sleep my way to the top. But you know what? I don't even care if he thinks that or what anybody else thinks because I actually really like you."

"What I said came out completely wrong. I don't care what people think of me because I like you too. Probably more than I should." I say truthfully. "What I meant was that people are going to think that we're just fucking. But I don't want them to think that. I want them to know that what we have is more than just sex."

"Then let's tell them that." He walks around the counter and stands in front of me.

"Tell them what, exactly?"

"I don't know. Let's tell them that we're dating."

"As in boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"If you wanna put labels on it then yeah. Come on Let, we both have feelings for each other and I think we've gotten to know each other pretty well these last couple of weeks. Hell, I spend the night at your place almost as much as I spend the night at mine. We won't have to sneak around anymore."

"Well,the sneaking around isn't really as fun as it was when we first started seeing each other."

"Letty," he says softly, yet seriously, "be my girlfriend."

I pause to think about it before I look into his eyes and see that this is what he really wants.

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yeah, okay."

"Really?"

I giggle and say, "Yes, Dom!"

He picks me up and spins me as I wrap my legs around his waist. He carries me over to the kitchen table and places me on top of it as he sits down on the chair in front of me.

"What are you doing?" He unbuttons my pants and starts to take them off along with my underwear.

"I'm in the mood for some desert first." He says and he spreads my legs and dives in.

"Oh, fuck." I moan out as he eats his 'desert'.

* * *

 _The next day:_

I walk into the attending's lounge to get dressed for today's shift. All the attendings are there, talking before their shift starts, but they stop talking when I walk in. I can feel them all staring at me so I slam my locker closed and turn around to face them.

"Yes, I fucked an intern. Yes, that intern is the Chief's son. But we are more then just screwing, we're dating. I don't wanna hear what you think about it because quite frankly, I do not care. Do I make myself clear?" I look at everyone's faces as they nod their heads yes.

"Serious question though. What does he have that I don't have?"

I laugh at Roman's question. "Do you really want me to tell you?"

"Actually, I don't wanna know."

"It's that big ass forehead, bro. It doesn't do it for the ladies." Hobbs jokes and everyone except Roman laughs.

"It's not that big," he says as he brings his hand up to cover his forehead.

My pager buzzes and I look down at it. ' _Shit. It's Tony.'_

I leave the room and head over to Tony's office. Once I arrive, I softly knock on his door and open the door when I hear him say "come in".

I immediately spot Dom sitting in a chair in front of Tony's desk.

"Hello, Leticia, please take a seat." He says as he motions to the seat next to Dom.

"Thank you Sir, but I'd rather stand."

"Very well," he takes a seat at his desk and crosses his legs. "So it has come to my attention that you two are together."

"That is correct."

"Well... That's great news!"

"What?" I say confused.

"Before you came in here, Dominic told me everything."

"Everything?" I look over at Dom.

"Not everything." He adds in.

"Oh okay." I say relieved.

"Letty, you are like a second daughter to me and nothing makes a parent happier than seeing their kids happy. You are a hard working woman and I know you won't let this affect your career."

"Thanks Tony."

"Now, just because I said that, doesn't give you guys the right to fool around during work. Save that for when your shifts ends."

"Dad, we understand. You don't have to tell us."

"Good, now get back to work kids."

"Yes, Sir."

"Oh and Letty?"

"Yeah?"

"I expect you at this Sunday's barbecue."

"Free food? Count me in!"

Once we leave, I turn around and smack Dom on the chest.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"That's for scaring the shit out of me."

"Hey, it was his idea, not mine." He says lifting his hands up in surrender.

"Still, I thought he was gonna fire me or something."

"My dad probably likes you more than me to be honest." We both laugh.

"That's very true."

"So, I'll see you around, Dr. Ortiz."

"Get to work, Dr. Toretto."

"You're so sexy when you call me that."

"Shut up, lover boy." I lean forward to give him a quick kiss. "Mhmm... I'm starting to like this whole girlfriend thing."

"Do you now?"

"Yup. Do you want to know what else I like?"

"What else do you like?"

"I'll show you tonight." I wink at him before walking away.

"Tease!"

* * *

 **What did you guys think?! Please leave me a review and if you don't follow this story, you should go ahead and do so (: xoxo**

 **-L**


	10. Chapter 10

**Wow! I can't believe we're at chapter 10! I love this story so much and I just want to give a big thank you to everyone who's reviewed, followed, or favorited this story! You guys are the reason I continue to write Toretto's Anatomy. Hope you like this chapter! xoxo**

* * *

 **Dom's POV**

"So, about this barbecue thing that your dad invited me to..."

"Yeah, what about it?" I ask as I pull her closer to me. It's 1:47 in the morning and we had just finished having some hot, passionate sex.

"Is this like a huge family gathering where your cousins, aunts and uncles, grandparents, great-grandparents, etcetera are all going to be there? I mean, we just got together and I'm already going to meet your entire family? It's a bit too soon don'tcha think?"

I chuckle at her nervousness and press a kiss to her forehead. "We actually don't have any family here in L.A. My mom's side either lives in Cuba or in Florida and my dad's side lives in Italy or somewhere around New York and New Jersey. I've only met some of them a few times but we haven't seen them recently. But don't worry, the only person you're going to meet is my little sister Mia and some friends from the neighborhood."

"Oh, okay. It's just that I haven't really had a family until I moved here and started working at the hospital. The whole thing with my parents not only ruined our relationship, but also ruined my relationship with the rest of the family. They all think I'm some selfish brat who left home to get away from them all because my parents lied and told them that. They never let me tell them the truth. The only family I have now isn't even by blood, yet they feel more like family than my parents ever were. I know that's a bad thing to say, but it's the truth. You have such a beautiful relationship with your family and I haven't had one in years. I guess you can say it's a really touchy subject for me." She whispers the last part and I look down at her. I see her staring into space, her mind completely elsewhere. I gently grab he chin and pull it upwards, so she can look at me.

"Hey, none of that is your fault. You have family here that support you and people who love you. You got Maria, Pedro, people at the hospital, and now you got me. We're all your family."

"Yeah, I know. I just can't help but think about how they're doing, ya know?"

"Then why don't you give them a call? Or go to Jersey and visit them?"

She takes a deep breathe and shakes her head. "I can't do that. The things I said to them were unforgivable and I'll never forget the horrible things they said to me. It's just one of those things."

"I see where you get your stubbornness from." We both laugh.

"You're not wrong there." We lie in bed in a comfortable silence before she says, "Your sister isn't one of those girls who hates every girl her brother brings home, is she?"

I let out a throaty laugh because Mia has never been one of those girls. "No she's actually the opposite of that. She's jealous that my dad has met you and she hasn't."

"I met your dad before I even met you."

"That's what I said but she's still jealous."

A smile appears on Letty's face. "I've always wanted a sister."

"So does she."

"Well, let's get some sleep. You wore me out."

"Yes ma'am."

She gives me a quick kiss and looks me right in the eyes. "Thanks for listening."

"Anytime." I kiss her once more before I wrap my arms around her and let sleep take over us.

* * *

 _Sunday_

"Mia!"

"Yes, daddy?" Mia yells from the kitchen.

"Can you get the door? I'm at the grill."

"I'm making the salad. Tell Dom to do it."

"Dominic!"

"Yeah?" I yell from upstairs.

"Door please!"

"Yes, sir."

I open the door to the Robinsons, who've been our neighbors since I was a young boy. They are an older couple in their 50's who were never able to have their own children, so my parents let them watch over Mia and I. They are family to us.

"Dominic! It's so good to see you!" The older woman says as she gives me a long hug.

"Jeff, Linda, please come in." I give Jeff a firm handshake and then step aside to let them enter the house.

"My oh my, it's been so long! Look at you! So handsome and all grown up. With manners like that, I still can't believe that you don't got yourself a nice little lady."

I smile shyly before saying, "Actually, I do have a lady. You'll meet her today."

"It's about time, son. None of us are getting any younger!" Jeff jokes. "We can't wait to meet this lucky young lady."

"Head out back, Dad's at the grill and some of the other neighbors are here."

"Alright Sweetie. Now where is little Mia?"

They disappear into the kitchen as I stay in the living room, taking a seat on the couch.

Outside, we set up a couple of tables for all of our guests. It's been a few years since we had a barbecue, so dad wanted to go all out and invite all of our old friends.

As I'm about to head outside, my phone starts to ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey, just letting you know that I just got out, so I'm gonna head home, shower, and then drive on over." Says the raspy voice on the phone that belongs to my girlfriend.

"My dad didn't give you the day off?"

"No, he did. I just didn't take it."

"Of course you didn't." I say with a smile.

"Okay well I'll see you soon, Papa."

"New nickname?"

"Yeah, you like?"

"Makes me feel old." I joke.

"You are old."

"You're younger than me by two years."

"So? You're still older!"

"Not by much."

"We'll finish this discussion later, grandpa." We both laugh.

"Alright, see ya baby."

I end the call and walk outside to a backyard full of people laughing, drinking and socializing. I see Brian, Jesse, and Suki hanging out while sipping on some coronas and I head towards them.

"Hey guys."

"Hey, Man."

"Sup."

"Thanks for having us today." Suki smiles at me.

"You guys are the closest friends I've got, of course."

That was true. Ever since I started my internship at the hospital a few months ago, I haven't really talked to my old friends because of my busy schedule. But the 48 hour shifts helped me grow a lot closer to the other interns especially Brian, Jesse, and Suki.

"When do we grub?" Brian asks.

"Probably in an hour."

"Good because I'm starving!"

"Anybody want another corona?" Mia asks from behind me, carrying a handful of beers in her hand.

"Please."

"Here you go, folks. I'll take the empty bottles."

"Mia, have you met Jesse and Suki?"

"I met Suki when I answered the door, but I have not met Jesse. Nice to meet you, I'm Dom's sister." She says with a smile.

"You look familiar."

"You've probably seen me at the hospital. I volunteer there on my free time."

"Yeah! I've seen you around. Good to finally meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine! Dom, you should take over the grill and let dad socialize a little bit."

"Yeah, okay." I turn back to my friends and say, "Help yourselves to all the booze you'd like! Mi casa es su casa!"

I head over to the grill, stopping to say hello to some of the other people I haven't seen yet.

"I'll take it over from here, Pops."

"You sure? I can finish up."

"Yeah I'm sure. Go catch up with some of your old friends."

"Alright. Thanks, son." I smile at him and then continue on with the cooking.

* * *

 **Mia's POV**

I go inside to throw away the empty corona bottles. I glance at the sink and see some dirty dishes and decide to wash them so I wouldn't have to wash that much later. As I turn on the sink, I see a familiar face come to stand next to me.

"Hey." He says almost shyly.

I smile up at Brian. "Hi."

"Want some help?"

"No I've got it covered. Go outside and have fun."

"You Torettos sure are stubborn." He jokes as he grabs a towel and starts to dry the dishes. There's a comfortable science as we continue our routine, I wash and he dries. "I had fun the other day."

"Did you?"

"I did. And the time before that, and the other few times before that."

"That's good to hear."

"Did you?"

"Did I..."

"Have a good time?"

"I did." I admit, looking down as I feel myself start to blush. "I like spending time with you."

"Me too." We smile at each other as we finish up the dishes.

Brian and I went out to eat a few weeks back. It went really well that we decided to hang out again, and then again, and then again. I'm not going to lie, he's very good looking, but he's also so sweet and caring. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't starting to develop feelings for him. We've kept our relationship a secret because we were afraid of what Dom might do or say. He'd probably beat the crap out of Brian if I'm being completely honest.

I turn off the faucet and wipe my hands dry, then turn to face him to see him already looking at me.

"What?" I aks shyly.

"Nothing. You're just really beautiful."

I giggle as I look away. "Thanks. You wanna go find a seat before we get stuck sitting at the table farthest from the food?"

"Lead the way Madam."

* * *

 **Dom's POV**

I'm about to finish up on the grill when I feel a familiar pair of arms wrap around my torso.

"Hey baby." I hear the familiar voice and instantly smile.

"Hey you're here! Who let you in?" I ask after I give her a quick peck.

"Myself. I knocked on the door a few times and no one answered. I heard laughter coming from back here, so I walked around the house and snuck my way over to you."

"Well the food's just about done. Wanna be my sous-chef?"

"Just tell me what to do captain!" She says grabbing the tongs from my hand and stepping in between me and the grill.

We finish 15 minutes later and set the food buffet style by the grill. I take Letty's hand and introduce her to everyone that came.

"Oh she's a pretty one Dominic." Linda says.

"I know." I smile, looking over at Letty as she blushes a little.

"Thank you." Letty replies politely.

"He treating you alright?" Jeff asks.

"I wouldn't be with him if he wasn't."

"Good answer." He sad and we all laugh.

"Excuse us. She still hasn't met Mia yet."

"You two go right on ahead."

"Nice meeting you both."

"Likewise, sweetheart."

We walk over to Mia, who's sitting at a table with Brian, Jesse, and Suki.

"Mia, I want to introduce you to someone."

Mia stands up and her eyes light up as she realizes who I'm talking about.

"So this is the famous Letty Ortiz."

"In the flesh."

"I've heard a lot about you."

"Good things I hope."

"Coming out of Dom and my dad, they make it sound like you're Wonder Woman." They both laugh as I smile at their interaction.

"What a relief."

I look over at the others and see them looking over.

"Hey guys. You remember Letty, right?"

"Hey Dr. Ortiz!"

"How are you doing ma'am?"

"Woah guys, what's with the formalities? We're not at the hospital, please call me Letty!"

"How you doing, Letty?" Brian asks.

"Hungry. I'm ready to stuff my face." We all laugh as she takes a seat between Mia and Jesse. I sit across from her.

"You're Jesse right?"

"Yeah!" He says, surprised that she knew his name.

"I was talking to Gisele the other day and she was telling me that you're really good at sketching cars."

"Yeah I am."

"That's pretty fucking cool. I use to sketch myself."

"Oh yeah? You're into cars too?"

And like that, everyone seemed to forget that she was an attending.

"Attention! Attention, please!"

Everyone stops talking and turns their attention to my dad.

"I'd like to thank you all for being here today, whether you are old friends, or new. Family has always been an important part of the Toretto household. They don't have to be blood related to be considered family. They are the people who you trust, love, and support. I consider you all family, my family. I'd like to thank God for bringing us all together on this day and in life. Father, let us forever cherish the loved ones who are no longer with us and may you bless our food, which we are so thankful for. To family." Dad raises his Corona and everyone follows as they say 'amen'.

"Dig in!"

Everyone cheers as we start to eat and enjoy each other's company.

* * *

"Plymouth Road Runner or a Skyline?"

"Are you serious Jesse? American muscle all the way, the Plymouth!"

"Boo!" Brians says to Letty as he throws a crumbled up napkin at her.

"Brian, I think you're the only person here who would chose an import over american muscle." Everyone laughs while Brian shoots me the middle finger. Everyone else left except for Brian, Letty, Jesse, and Suki.

"Then I'm the only one with taste!"

"Ha! In your dreams." Letty teases.

"Whats going on over here?" My dad walks over to us and smiles.

"Nothing much, Tony. We're all just laughing at Brian because he likes imports."

"What? Why?"

"See Brian? You're crazy." We all laugh once again at Brian and he just smiles as he shakes his head at us.

"Well thank you all for coming! Mia wrapped some leftovers, so be sure to take some home before you leave. I'm headed to bed because some of us have work in the morning. Good night everyone!"

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Mr. T."

"Thank you for having us!"

"I think I'm going to head out." Jesse says as he stands up.

"Me too."

"I'll walk you guys out." I say as I follow Jesse and Suki into the house.

* * *

 **Brian's POV**

"I'm gonna go grab some leftovers and head on home." I say to Letty as I get up from my seat and head towards the house.

"Hey Brian."

"Yeah?"

"Besides the fact that you like Imports, you're a pretty cool person."

"Thanks, you are too." I smile over at Letty. "I'm glad Dom has you in his life."

"Did I just get the best friend approval?"

I laugh. "You can say that."

"I'll see you around, Buster."

"Goodnight to you too, Let."

I close the door behind me as I enter the kitchen and see Mia cleaning up.

"Need help with anything?"

"No, it's okay. I just finished."

"Oh, sorry I couldn't help you."

"I don't mind doing it on my own. You all seemed to be having a nice time. I didn't want to ruin it because that's all that matters."

"How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"How can you be so selfless, so kind, and so genuine? Yet so beautiful and graceful, all at the same time." She looks down, but I catch her blushing. "It's amazing. You amaze me."

"Brian, I-"

"Hey, you leaving?" Dom walks into the kitchen and looks at me.

"Uh.. yeah, just grabbing some leftovers."

"Here you go." Mias says as she hands my three plates of leftovers. "We have plenty so come back for more!"

"I will definitely do that." I wink at her and then look over at Dom, thankful that he didn't catch that. "See you at the house, man."

"See ya, bro." I respond as I walk out of the house. ' _I think I'm falling_ _in love'_.

* * *

 **Dom's POV**

I step back outside and find Letty cleaning up the trash.

"You don't have to do that, Let."

"How about you grab a trash bag so we can cut Mia some slack and finish cleaning up this mess quicker?"

"You sure are smart, woman."

"I know."

Once we finish, we tie a knot on each trash bag and lean it up against the house.

"Ready to go?" I ask.

"Yeah. Let me say bye to your sister."

We head back inside and find Mia still in the kitchen.

"Hey Mi, we're leaving." I say as I kiss her head and give her a hug.

"Okay, here are some leftovers to take home." She hands us plastic bags each filled with several plates of leftovers.

"Thanks, girl. It was nice to meet you." Letty and Mia hug each other and I can't help but smile at the sight before me.

"Please come by anytime! With or without Dom, I don't care. Just don't be a stranger." She smiles at Letty as they separate.

"I won't. Goodnight!"

"Goodnight you guys!"

We head outside and walk over to her car that just so happens to be parked next to mine.

"I had a great time today."

"I'm glad you did."

"You have amazing people in your life."

"Yeah, they're pretty awesome. But you're my favorite." I say as I pull her closer to me by her belt loop.

"Am I?"

"Yup." I kiss her neck, all the way up to her lips.

"You're pretty awesome too."

"Just pretty awesome?"

"Yeah." She jokes.

"What can I do to go from pretty awesome to fucking awesome?"

"I can think of a few things."

"Yeah?" I slowly lean my face towards her's.

"Yeah." She leans in to meet my lips before pulling away and running to her car.

"I'll race you to your place."

"Cheater!" I yell as she backs out. She winks at me then speeds off toward my house. _'I think I'm falling in love'_

* * *

 **Sorry for the late update! But I hope you enjoyed this long chapter and please leave me a review(:**


End file.
